


i am sky and you are sea (we could be the horizon)

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Raven knew, when Luna was holding her as they sat on the floor, Raven crying into her hands, and Luna stroking her shoulders in attempt to calm her, that there was no going back. She’d give everything she had left to Luna if only she'd ask, and Luna knew she would, but she wouldn’t ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello my new otp

Her brace was her armor, her mind the defense.

She didn’t know how to let her guard down in this new world, it had stripped all her innocence away. She was a new person, harder, rougher, steel. She never really considered herself a fighter—much less a warrior. Definitely not a killer. But from the beginning she was a survivor. She survived (thus far) a heart murmur, she survived falling to earth in a rusty pod, she survived a plague, she survived getting shot, she survived Finn, she survived the Mountain, she survived Gina, she survived ALIE.

She survived, she survived, she survived.

But at what cost to her humanity?

_“First we save the world, then find our humanity again.”_

But she didn’t know if losing it was worth it in the first place. Because once you lost your humanity it was hard to pull it back. Once you let the darkness in it was hard to push away. Once you stopped being someone who cared and started being someone who acted, it was hard to _feel_ again.

She was growing content in the nothingness. She was becoming accustomed with the emptiness.

Until Luna.

Luna kom Floukru, the leader of the Sea People. Fierce, fearless, beautiful, haunted Luna. When Raven looked at Luna, she saw a mirror image of herself; she saw the same ghosts, the same heartbreak. It was a different kind of pain: Luna had lost all of her people, Raven had lost two people who mattered the most, yet they were the same. The only difference was that Luna turned that heartbreak into peace and Raven turned it into rage.

Luna.

Luna.

_Luna._

_Stupid_ Luna.

 _Beautiful_ Luna.

Luna, with her curly hair and wise, sad eyes. Her soft voice and her stubborn mind. She was unnerving, firm in her beliefs and set in her ways. Whenever she spoke it was like listening to the calm breeze over the ocean, the water gently swaying with each word. And when she looked at Raven it was like she was drowning, falling deeper and deeper into her dark eyes. All the air rushed out of her and her lungs burned. She didn’t know what to do except stare back and hope she wasn’t making a funny face. And Luna just studied her carefully, then she tilted her head to the side and smiled. And when she smiled, Raven was suddenly floating. Her lungs burst with air and she was on top of the water, going up, up, up until she met the sky. She was so high she could touch the clouds. So high, so light that she felt that nothing mattered—except seeing Luna smile.

Raven knew, in that moment, with Luna smiling at her, full teeth and scrunched nose, that she was a fucking goner.

And Raven knew, when Luna was holding her as they sat on the floor, Raven crying into her hands, and Luna stroking her shoulders in attempt to calm her, that there was no going back. She’d give everything she had left to Luna if only she'd ask, and Luna knew she would, but she wouldn’t ask.

And when it was over, when Raven and Abby had created the Nighblood Cure and saved the world yet again, Luna would take a chance and ask her to come back with her to the oil rig, to help her rebuild, to help her recruit more people, to _be_ with her.

And Raven would say yes because Luna made her feel like a person again, Luna made her _feel,_ Luna gave her some of herself back. And Raven was tired of fighting, she was tired of surviving; she wanted to _breathe_ without the fear of death looming over her shoulders. She wanted to be _alive,_ not just live.

Luna gave her the sea. And Raven gave her the sky. They gave each other a piece of themselves that the other had been missing. A puzzle piece they didn’t know had fallen out.

And when they stood together on the balcony of the oil rig, looking down at the people working and laughing, they smiled to each other. Luna placed her hand over Raven’s and Raven interlocked their fingers, giving a gentle squeeze. And they looked on, looked on to their new life, looked on to their future, looked on to the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> sleeping at last + horizon by luna blake is at fault for this. but honestly, bless.
> 
> (okay but listen to horizon by luna blake bc that is a sea mechanic song. also neptune by sleeping at last)


End file.
